Dr Griffin
by i.can.dig.fandoms
Summary: A boy nearly drowns in the lake. A brave Lexa jumps in and gets him out and luckily Dr. Clarke Griffin is there to save the boy.


Clarke liked to visit the lake, out here she was like everyone else. No special treatment. She got it, she saved lives for a profession but she hated the whole "Dr. Griffin can i get you anything?" from colleagues. She is perfectly capable of getting up from her chair in her office and walking to the canteen to get a sandwich or a pasta. So out here she felt as if she had no importance. Many people would kill to be in the spotlight, to have people wait on them 24/7. But once you're there you'll do anything to be 'normal' to just fade away like an average person. She took another bite of her sandwich and smiled deep in thought about how peaceful it is out here. Clarke is submerged in the outdoors, little hymns of birds in trees and the scent that was peace. Now people could argue that peace does not have a scent, but right now, what she is smelling could only be described as peace. Clarke decides to move a little closer to the lake bank. She lays back and closes her eyes. She had a month off of duty, she got given her holiday after months of requests. She thought about all the time she would have to herself and a ghost smile could be seen on her face.

Clarke was just drifting away in thought when suddenly someone shrieks…

"SOMEONE PLEASE, SOMEONE HELP"

Clarke shot up in surprise, it took her a while to see what was happening. She could see splashing in the middle of the lake and ran toward the screaming.

"what, what's going on" She asked trying to calm this woman in distress.

"Its my Sammy, he's not a good swimmer, and and and hes" she couldn't quite get the words out and settled to just crying and pointing to the lake.

Before Clarke had time to even react someone ran straight past her and dove straight into the water. Clarke's mind was racing. Who was that? Who is drowning? What do i do? Before long Clarke sees dark hair emerge from the water dragging a young boy around 10 out with her. This dark haired person is nearly at the bank so Clarke runs over to where she is swimming to and reaches for her hand. The darked haired woman grabs her hand and allows herself to be pulled out by Clarke.

The young boy gets placed down and a crowd gathered around.

"Everyone move away, i'm a doctor" Clarke pauses and crouches alongside the boy. She opens his mouth and puts her head down to hear if he was breathing. It was faint and Clarke knew that he had fluid in his lungs by the rattly noise that could be heard when he breathed. Clarke started performing CPR, she knew that near-drowning victims aren't like they are in the movies where they cough a little spurt of water out… they vomit and spew water so she was preparing herself for that.

After a while the young boy coughed and water and vomit came rushing from his lungs and stomach. The mother comes running over and practically falls on her child hugging him. She turns around and looks at me

"Thank you" She manages to say through tears toward me and the woman who pulled him out, she returns to her child and i turn around to go back to read my book. As i turn around my foot gets caught on the other woman sat behind me out of breath, i forgot she was behind me. I fall landing on her. Her wet clothes get me wet also. Great

"a bit forward don't you think" I am a bit confused at first until i realise how i fell. I had my knee pressed against her crotch and my hand was on her breast. I quickly stand back up.

"uh, well yeah. sorry" I say blushing extremely. It's like i could physically feel the blood pump to my cheeks.

"impressive" She speaks completely unfazed looking up at me.

"uh, what" i ask confused on what she claimed to be 'impressive'

"back then" She stands up and pressed her hand to my forehead. "did you hit your head you seem to be forgetting things" She said laughing.

"haha very funny. i'm just uh, sorry for how i fell" I say looking down. Really why this, this is awkward uh. I just want to curl up. Kill me now lord this is so embarrassing.

"its okay, the most action ive had all week" she says chuckling. I actually laugh. I never really find things like this funny. She looks at me waiting a response. Curse my anxiety. She seems really nice just talk to her godamn it.

"uh, want to um, get coffee?" I ask before i can stop myself. Oh god, she's way too cool to want to get coffee with you. I laugh a little realising how much i sound like a teenager.

"yes! that sounds awesome" She reaches down and grabs her bag. I laugh at the sight of a drenched woman bending over to get her bag. As she bends over i can't help but stare at her behind. Her already skinny jeans are even tighter due to the water and damn i have to admit she it attractive. I was too busy being nervous to realise that i tripped up and landed on a smoking hot woman. Oh my god, that woman agreed to get coffee with me. Oh what look at me, look at her. She is so attractive oh no oh no what did i do.

"i can literally hear you thinking" The woman replies. I snap out of my internal rant to look at her. It sets me back. Her hair is drenched but it still falls flawlessly and her eyes oh my her eyes are a dark green and they suit her so much. Her makeup is smudged yet she doesn't care she is so free.

"have you forgotten how to talk?" she laughs looking at me confused. Buck up Griffin, you can do this.

"I have not thank you" I say with a chuckle, maybe today is going to be fun. We start to walk out of the park.

"so, where are we going for coffee?" I ask

"to be honest i really want a starbucks" she says laughing as everyone always want starbucks.

I mock the sound of sirens. "Oh no the stereotypical white girl police are here to take you away" I step behind her and take ahold of her wrists and pretend to handcuff her hands behind her.  
"Anything you say will be held against you" I say staying in my role. I am confused why i am so confident right now. Maybe that little trip was all it took to break me out of my shell.

"now this is where i wish i knew your name" she says laughing at this whole predicament. I am confused at first and then i realise. Anything you say will be held against you… my name.

"youre such a huge flirt" i say laughing along with her letting go of her wrists. We continue talking and laughing on the way to starbucks. On the way she remembers about her makeup and asks for a wet wipe to clean her face and make herself 'representable'. I do remember to add how i thought it was hilarious how she had smudged make up the whole way which resulted in a speech on how i should have told her.

"can i take your order please" a man asks us as we que.

"could i have a caramel mocha please" She says and he writes it down. She turns to me

"what would you like?"

"anything coffee, surprise me" i say as i never really come in here often.

"can we also have a grande coffee blend caramel frappe please" The server takes the order and asks for the woman's name "Lexa" she replies. Lexa, i forget that i never actually asked her name. Lexa. That is a beautiful name. I smile at the name and how much it fits her.

"And the other order" He asks, Lexa turns to me and i reply with "Clarke"

Lexa pulls out money to pay and i see her smiling at her wallet as i say my name.

We get our coffees and sit down outside. I take a sip and try to think of something to say.

"Lexa, that's a really nice name" I say smiling at how much i can't shake this feeling i get when she smiles. When i say her name it looks like it almost catches her by surprise.

"Thank you Clarke" She smiles. My name rolls of her tongue like it was made for her mouth and it gives me chills down my spine.

"Clarke, It suits you" She replies taking a sip of her coffee.


End file.
